fire girl
by lala xx
Summary: When cato, marvel and peeta send into the hunger games they all fall for the girl on fire katniss. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV:

When Prim and I arrived at district 12's town square the first thing we saw was our ridiculously odd escort Effie Trinket. But I guess all of the people who live in the capitol look just as weird.  
Prim was shaking, it was the first year that her name was in the reaping bowl, but she can't get reaped, I'm sure. Its only her first year and her name is only entered once, the odds are in her favor. After comforting her, I walk to my line, where all of the other 16 year old girls are waiting for the reaping to be over. Effie begins to talk, the usual speech, and I tune her out until I hear her read the name of the poor soul going into the Hunger games.  
"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN." she crows into the mike.  
WHAT? It takes a few seconds for me to understand what was happening. My lovable, perfect angel of a sister was going into the Hunger Games. I can't let her, I'd rather die  
Before I could even think, my lips were already forming the words that would sentence me to death, "I Volunteer!" I'm afraid but I would to anything for my little duck.

Effie's POV:

Finally the first volunteer of district 12! Maybe next year I'll get promoted to a better district. This is just to exciting and I say so to the lucky girl who volunteered. But now I get to read the name of the boy tribute.  
Daintily reaching into the glass bowl I pull out a slip of paper and read the name, "PEETA MELLARK!"  
The girl tribute, Katniss, looked shocked. OHH, maybe this will add some drama to the games, all thanks to ME!  
The two lucky tributes shook hands and I recited my favorite line,  
"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THD ODDS BE EVER IN YOU'RE FAVOR!" I walked with Katniss and Peeta into the train, after they bid their families goodbye, and told them about all of the luxuries they would get to experience in the capitol and about how much fun they would have. Katniss scowled at me.  
MANNERS!

Cato's POV: ( back at the train from district 2)

When Cloven or Clover or whatever her name is came into the train we didn't become the best of friends so we sat down and just started watching the recaps. We clicked on the television and started to see district one. The guy looked fast and smart so he'll be good in our alliance, but the girl, she just looked like a **! Completely worthless!  
Now my district, 2, came up and I learned that her name was Clove. She looked though but she's just a scared little thing. Oh poor thing….. note the sarcasm.  
District 3 was nothing special. District 4 was okay I guess, the boy seems strong but he won't last long. District's 5's girl looked very sly and smart, gotta keep an eye on her. District 6 was just two little kids. That's kinda sad. Why does the capitol have to do this? Couldn't they just leave us alone?!  
District 7 girl looked like district 5 girl so maybe they would be a little competition. Well, probably not but they do seem different from the usual weaklings. District 8, 9 and 10 weren't anything important either, and I sort of zoned out until 11 came on.  
The boy 11 looked really strong and smart. And HUGE! He's probably my biggest competition, other than the careers.  
Than the girl was reaped and I felt my heart break. She looks so similar to my little sister. Why do they have to be thrust into this horrific games? Their just sick! Lets be honest, she has no chance.  
When I saw the girl of district 12, though, my heart stopped. I saw the most beautiful girl in whole Panem! She is going to be mine, and no one is going to stop that.

Clove's POV:

Is Cato really checking that scum from 12 out? Well his problem. He thinks he is so good well he isn't. What an **… Hopefully the games are over before I really have to deal with him. Of course if I win, which I will!

Marvel's POV: ( back at the train from district 1)

I didn't think anyone could be worse than my district partner, Glimmer. What kind of name is that? I spaced out after a while of the reapings, and then I saw her, the district 12 girl, and the most stunning girl of whole Panem. Now, not only am I going to the hunger games but also to the games for that girls heart. I know I already had one other person that I'm competing against, that guy from her district. You can just see in his eye that he was in love with her. But she's gonna be with me!

Peeta's POV:

Oh joy I'm being sent into the hunger games with the girl I love...Sarcasm. I can't kill her, so I can't win. I don't know how but I am going to protect her! Now Katniss and I are all alone in this room and feeling awkward, I started a conversation.  
We chatted a little until the Hunger games came up. I told her that I wanted her to win. She wanted to say something back to me, but was interrupted by Effie telling us to watch the reapings for the other districts. Really? Now?  
Well, we did watch the reapings and when we we're done looking the monsterous boy from two and the bird like child from eleven were implanted into my mind.

Katniss's POV:

Peeta and I were talking until the Hunger Games came up. He told me that he wanted me to win. I was about to launch into a big inspiring speech about about how he should believe in himself, but I didn't know what to say so I was glad that Effie came in and told us that we had to watch the reapings.  
When they had finished, I had a couple people stuck in my head. The girl from one, Glitter or something, was obviously a bimbo but the boy = one was a bit cute and I was a little attracted to him. There was a weird girl from 2 and a really hot guy. I could never admit it, but was attracted to him too.  
The girl from 5 looked very sly and smart and the little girl from 11 reminded me of Prim, so I knew I couldn't kill her!  
After I was left alone, it was a little quite until we arrived at the capitol. It was pretty but so fake! Immediately, I was pushed into the room where my prep team was waiting. Wish me luck


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV:

When i was finally done by the prep team. I was never been so happy that something was done! And they were all so cheery! How could you be cheery for games who wan't to kill 23 kids. Really that's heartless. But they weren't that bad as most capito citicins. But still! Okay now come's a dude who says he's cinna inside and put me something on. After all i think he is the only person in the capitol i'm ever gonna like. I think of him as a friend even. Now we are here and everyone 's gonna see us. Ugh i don't want this!

Peeta's POV:

Woow Katniss looked. Just woow! When our district was called we went out and i grabbed her hand and we hold it the whole time! I was just so glad her hand in mine felt just so right!

Cato's POV:

WHAT?! They hold hands ohh this guy gonna be dead the first min. In the arena. He was so dead ! And she looked so damn hot! Ohh she's really the hottest girl i ever saw and she's gonna be mine! Now the parade was done everyone must e together in so few as possible every tribute was already in an levator exept me marvel and katniss yes! So i putted my signature smirk and i told her how hot she looked and that she is probablly the hottest girl ever. She responded cooly just okay. And then marvel then like this omg you're so beautiful and she blushed. God damn it she blushed with him and not with me while i'm so much hotter. Well he's in the alliance but he's gonna be soon dead he could not steel away my girl! MY GIRL!


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV:

Why did they complement me? Well okay cinna did a very good job but me hot or even beautiful?! That was i definatlly not! I pushed at the roof floor couse i needed sometime to think. And i didn't wanted to hear Effie or Haymitch or even Peeta. And what they both go to to the roof? WHAT? I asked them and they told them that they needed sometime to think Well i couldn't blame them couse i did the same and the roof was pretty large also.

Marvel's POV:

When Katniss asked why i did go to the roof i had no idea so i made something up. It was partly true i wanted tot hink about her right! So maybe Cato would end up at the other end of the roof and we could talk a little together that would be so nice! So when we were finnaly there Cato gowd to a side and katniss gowd to another side so i followed her and we started talking. I asked her what she was thinking at she told me that she was thinking about that she nowd that she was gonna die and also if Peeta wanted for me to win there ar still 22 other players in this game. So i told her what i thought i told that i would help her also couse i hadn't have someone to return to and that she would be the person i wanted to help.

Katniss's POV:

WHAT? Dous he wan't to help me or is it just away to distract me. I think he saw me thinking about this and he pulled me into a big bear hug and told that he must going back at his floor so we pulled again in a big bear hug. Son ow it was only me and Cato. He was still here was he? After a while when i didn't heard a thing i started singing the song that my dad used sing to me.

Cato's POV:

I heard Marvel leaving. Tommorow i'm totally gonna say what he can and can't do with her and this he can't do with her DEFFINATLLY! And after that i was a while silent and then i heard an angelic voice i followed the noise and it came from Katniss. We looked at each other and I told her she had the most beautiful voice i had ever heard. And she told me that she learnd it from her dad and that he had a much nicer voice. (but that couldn't i just know taht) . But she blushed at me. SHE BLUSHED AT ME! I thought this on the inside but on the outside i just say goodnight fire girl really cocky. Back at home they fall for it and i don't wan't that so maybe with her to. But no she just shrugged it off. And after that i webt to sleep because tommorow we had an important day said my escort she always talk like this UGH!


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss' POV:

Okay what a weird night first Marvel was really sweet to me and then Cato too? Okay weird maybe it was just a bet or no ? Well I think I will see it tommorow then maybe it's a good idea to get some rest.

Peeta's POV:

After the parade me and Haymitch went to our floor. Katniss gowd to the roof probbably just to think. Back at home she used to de it all the time. She always was in the woods with her friend Gale. Where they actually a thing? I don't think so! Ohw I am so much in love with her. I know you probbably think you don't know her really good. Cuz I'm a city guy and she was from the poorer side of the town. But since the day in kinder garden when she started to sing I had a crush on her!

**in the morning**

Katniss' POV:

It was a new day. One day closer to the games. One day closer to the time wher 23 of us would be killed. One day closer to the day that your soul was away! Okay not very possitive But I mean I'm still in the games. But I am happy that I had to get this and not prim. I get up and washed me did my hair in my signatur brade and did the costume on everyone had to wear at the training. It was a sober costume but I love dit. I know it's kinda weird But I'm really glad I'm gonna see Marvel and Cato again! Why didn't we meet in an other occasion! Better make the best of it. I was seeting at the breakfast table and grabbed breakfast. I took an egg and bacon. The others were almost done with eathing. But they wait for me I mean they sorta had to! After a while I started small talking with Peeta He was really sweet and I guess if we were still in district 12 we would be good friends. But we're not we are in the hunger games.

Haymitch's POV:

This is so clearly that Peeta is in love with her sad that she isn't in love with me. But she is in the hunger games so love isn't the best thing here. I heard that Katniss had contact with the boys from district 1 and 2. That can mean 2 things: A) they wan't to kill her as soon as possible or B) they wan't her in their alliance I guess B I hope B. Maybe then I have finnally a winner after all those years!

A/N I kno wit isn't long! And I'm so SORRY for not updating so long! Sorry for thr spelling and grammer! Love you lovuezz


	5. Chapter 5

Cato's POV:

Yay! Finnally we are going to train. Okay that's not the only thing I'm happy about. Maybe it's too the fact that I get too see Katniss again. Not that I want her more then she wants me . No wit would be easier if that prick of a marvel didn't show any intrest in her. I mean I can understand him but ugh! Cato if you don't eat you're not going to win and if you don't win we our district don't have pride this year! Ohw can that women just shut up. Who's coach are you again? Yeah clove's so shut up and don't talk about me! I mean she's clove's so she should leave it.

Clove's POV:

What is up whit Cato today? It isn't that Katniss girl right? I saw him yesterday and he was totally cheking her out. Really he didn't even tried to look at her normally. What a jerk I never ever liked him. In district two everybody loved him. Why did they liked him. I guess coz he looked good. But there is s much more then what meets the eye! I would never ever like someone like him. And I doubt that Katniss would like him. She looked like we would be friends. And she is far too inteligent! Don't get me wrong now I know she's my rival. And I gonna treat her that way it's just that we would be friends if we weren't in the hunger games.

Rufus POV:

What is up with those kids. They are all-in daydream modus. I never thought cato would be in this mode. I meanhe was trained since he was 3 years old. This is the only thing he ever knew.

A/N: I know short chapter but It's gonna be 4 days till I can update. So this was the only thing I had till now. Sorry!xx


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss' POV:

*knock knock* Minna woke me up cuz we needed to leave in half an hour. We needed to grab breakfast. I'm not saying I'm not grateful of it It's just why don't we ever get food in district 12? While people die every other day because of starvation. It's just a cruel world! When I came to the table I saw that everyone was already done am I that slow? I used to be fast. The capital makes people slow because of all of their luxury. I was finally done and we needed to leave immediately. I'm scared of lifts and every day I need to go in a elevator here in the capital. They all just bring bad memories back. Nobody really said something to each other in the elevator. So it was kinda awkward. The elevator finally arrived at our destination. It kinda started to get awkward over there. What was with Peeta today? Well if he wants to be like this okay then I can be like that too.

Marvel's POV:

Where is Katniss and Peeta? Okay I actually don't care where Peeta is but I need to know where Katniss is. Isn't it kind of a rule that you need to be in the trainings room a quarter before they tell you that you need to be there? They're from 12 so maybe they just don't know… Why do I feel that I need to see her. Okay I maybe have got a little bit of a cruch on her but why do I feel sad without her? I mean I just know her 2 days or so. I think that Glimmer saw that I was distracted and started to giggle her obnoxious giggle. I mean does she really think that's attractive? To a whale maybe yes but to a human no! She needs to be more like Katniss. Strong, confident, polite and still beautiful. As good as Katniss is really hard but just near her is good. Just don't giggle. Ugh! *dum dum* The elevator arrived again and I saw her Katniss. I felt something tingly in my stomach. Do I really feel butterfly's how corny is that? Well what can a man do about it?

They started the speech of what we could do and what we couldn't do so actually the rules but since I'm from district 1 I know these rules already. The other districts doesn't know them except 12 and 4 of course. I still don't get why it is 1, 2 and 4. Why are 1, 2 and 3 not the richer districts? Well we will never know.

A/N : I know this is again short. Yeah I also know that I haven't updated for a very long time! SORRY! Next chapter will be very very long! PROMISE! I think that chapter would be updated sometime round the same time next week. After my exams. Summer VACATION. YAY! Tell me what you think! Is my grammar and spelling any better. Please tell me. LOTS OF LOVE! XOXO


End file.
